Good Intentions
Good Intentions 'is the seventh episode on the fifth season on ''Oz. Episode biography Augustus Hill's recovery leads to renewed friction between Burr Redding and Enrique Morales; Cyril O'Reily's trial ends and Father Daniel Meehan presents some revolutionary ideas to help Cyril, against Ryan's wishes; Ryan gets his revenge on Jia Kenmin; Miguel Alvarez gets his wish as the "Man's Best Friend" program is finished; Carlos Martinez receives pressure to spill the beans about Dave Brass; Tim McManus finds a potential donor for Bob Rebadow's grandson and another prisoner A.R. Whitworth offers Bob Rebadow faith; Clarence Seroy and Max Sands turn on Timmy Kirk; James Robson is cast out of the Aryan Brotherhood after a rumor about the origin of his gums spreads; Chris Keller returns from Benchley Memorial; Tobias Beecher tries to deal with the guilt of Adam Guenzel's rape; Vern Schillinger helps Adam Guenzel "escape." Deceased *Jia Kenmin: Died in Solitary by getting beaten to death by COs *Adam Guenzel''': Died during an escape attempt. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as inmate and narrator Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Mike Doyle as Adam Guenzel *Aasif Mandvi as Dr. Tariq Faraj *Malachy McCourt as Daniel Meehan *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Roy Thinnes as Leader of Aryan Brotherhood *Joyce Van Patten as Sarah Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *Robert Clohessey as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Michael Delmare as Jia Kenmin *Toni Lewis as Alicia Hinden *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Pepa as Correctional Officer Andrea Phelan *Sandra Purpuro as Katherine McClain *Kristin Rhode as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Guests starring *Ben Veeren as A.R. Whitworth (#02W424) Casting *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Jon Korkes as Correctional Officer Tom Robinson *Carlos Leon as Carlos Martinez *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *John Lurie as Greg Penders *Marcus Maurice as Farai Gyrobile (#98G522) *Andy Powers as Franklin Winthrop *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Nelson Vasquez as Eugene Rivera *Joel West as Glen Shupe *Emanuel Yarbrough as Clarence Seroy Uncreditted *Mike Arotsky as Max Sands *Danny Rogers, Jr. as Aryan (#97D899) Notes *Cyril O'Reily is convicted of the murder of Li Chen and is sentenced to death. *Dr. Tariq Faraj quits, but not before spreading the rumor of James Robson's "ghetto gums." *Adam Guenzel is killed when he tries to escape over the electric fence. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes